


Cookies

by Im_not_a_crack_pot



Series: Speedbird [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Teen titans tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_a_crack_pot/pseuds/Im_not_a_crack_pot
Summary: Lace (Wallace West II aka Kid Flash rebirth) buys Damian cookies.





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I just got into this ship and decided to star writing about them. Also I think DC has poorly naming skills so I decided to fix that as well. If unlike this fic please leave a kudos and comment!

"Here" Lace says as he hands Damian an small brown bag. The boy shoots him a confused look.

"What is this?" He asks

"I speed by the mall, there was this organic store and I saw they were selling this cookies" he explained as he put some cans in the cupboard " Thought you'll like it, you're vegan right?"

Damian looked inside of the bag, he inhaled the smell of sugar and chocolate. Also while ignoring the warm in his stomach that he felt when he thought of Lace thinking of him.

"Thank you" he managed to say as he fought the colour rising to his cheeks "there was no need."

Lace speed up around him accommodating everything, when he was done he ran into his room and came back in sweats.

Damian looked at the boy as he sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He loathed himself for longing after the speedster but Richard always said emotions couldn't be controlled, only dealt with.

So that's what he will do, he would go into his room, stuff himself with cookies and avoid Lace altogether. That's how he'll dealt with it.

He was half into his plan when the speedster called him.

"Wanna watch a movie?" 

__________________________________________________

After about two hours, half a platter of cookies, and two cans of soda. Him and Lace were seating on the couch. Lace explaining the logic and physics behind Space Jam, while Damian watched him like a lovesick puppy.

He loved his curly hair, his hazel eyes and his general body language that it made him look- for the lack of a better vocabulary- absolutely and adorably dorky.

Lace finished up his monologue and Damian rolled his eyes and let out a soft laugh. The speedster smiled at him.

"I'm glad we hang out together today"

"I'm glad too"

Lace look over at the platter with a single cookie on the coffee table, Damian did the same. They're hands meet.

Lace looked at him, his eyes widened and and he sucked in his breath. He gave the other buy a shy smile.

Damian looked down and felt his body temperature go up right at that moment. His heart started drumming agaisnt his chest, he felt his palms sweaty. The boy who survived the Year Of The Blood had all his defenses down just by brushing hands with a boy.

 

A slight electric shock went up his arm as Kid Flash smugly ate the last cookie. He was so smug that he actually didn't dodge the pillow Robin starting to hit him with.

"I'M SORRY" he said as he laughed. "I'LL BUY YOU MORE" Damian started to giggle as well but he kept going.

Lace used his speed to take the pillow from Damian and threw it away. He pines the other kid into the other side of the couch as he kept laughing. His hair was messy and you could see little droplets of sweat on his face.

Damian almost dies.


End file.
